5 Ocasiones que Snotlout Jorgenson le Cantó a su Equipo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: No fue un dramático concierto, claro. El tenor de Snotlout fue suave, lejos de perfecto en entonación, y las palabras no necesariamente tenían rima o sentido. Más que la letra en sí, fue el hecho de que Snotlout podía manifestar un acto tan tierno como este, lo que dejó a Hiccup estupefacto. [Snotlout/Equipo; Dedicatoria a Sam y a Sarah] [SPOILERS DE RACE TO THE EDGE.]


" **5 Ocasiones que Snotlout Jorgenson le Cantó a su Equipo."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Dragons: Race to the Edge. (Películas y libros).

 **Relaciones:** Snotlout/Equipo. A veces, platónicamente. A veces, no. Insinuaciones de Hiccup/Toothless y Dagur/Fishlegs.

 **Resumen:** No fue un dramático concierto, claro. El tenor de Snotlout fue suave, lejos de perfecto en entonación, y las palabras no necesariamente tenían rima o sentido. Más que la letra en sí, fue el hecho de que Snotlout podía manifestar un acto tan tierno como este, lo que dejó a Hiccup estupefacto.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Categoría:** Hipotermia!Fic, Romance, Humor, Amistad, Team!Fic.

 **Dedicatoria:** _**A Sam Bigotes y a Sarah Lacie, por fangirlear conmigo sobre el hermoso Hiccup/Snotlout de Race to the Edge.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

" _Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo vi._

 _En verdad era apuesto._

 _Tenía toda la gracia que un hombre debía poseer._

 _Él destacó de entre todos los demás._

 _Mis ojos y tus ojos_

 _Oh, aquellas gemas preciosas_

 _Lo mío era tuyo y lo tuyo era mío_

 _Si entiendes a lo que me refiero."_

-"Versos." Viejo Poema de Islandia,

(así como la serenata que Snotlout realiza en la última parte).

 **[+]+[+]**

 _1._

 **[+]+[+]**

Hiccup fue el primero en averiguarlo.

Estaban atrapados en una cueva. Hacía frio. Estaba oscuro. Hiccup no dejaba de temblar por el frio, y sin sus dragones, no había mucho que ni Hiccup o Snotlout pudieran hacer para mejorar la situación.

O por lo menos, eso había pensado Hiccup, antes de sentir los brazos de Jorgenson rodearlo.

"Esto te pasa por no comer más pollo, flacucho."

La mandíbula de Hiccup temblaba tanto que sólo le fue posible tirar una mirada semi-asesina.

Luego, Hiccup fue servido con otra sorpresa.

Snotlout comenzó a cantar.

No fue un dramático concierto, claro. El tenor de Snotlout fue suave, lejos de perfecto en entonación, y las palabras no necesariamente tenían rima o sentido. Más que la letra en sí, fue el hecho de que Snotlout podía manifestar un acto tan tierno como este, lo que dejó a Hiccup estupefacto.

Paulatinamente, el cuerpo de Hiccup se relajó. El calor corporal de alguien tan fornido fue una solución temporal adecuada. Los temblores cesaron de poder, y entre menos lo esperó Hiccup, sus pestañas sintieron pesadez y cansancio.

"Oye. No." Un dedo lo picoteó. "Hiccup, no puedes dormirte. Lo sabes."

Hiccup emitió un gruñido.

"¡Hablo en serio! Tú mismo me lo dijiste."

"No estoy dur-dur-miéndo-dome."

Un suspiró acarició su frente. Hiccup sintió las manos de Snotlout sobar sus antebrazos vulnerables, para producir más calor. Prosiguió un silencio incómodo.

Hiccup gruñó de nuevo. "No te detengas."

"¿Eh?"

Hiccup acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Jorgenson, justo donde se escuchaban más fuertes los latidos de su corazón. "Sigue… cantando."

"¡Sólo lo usarás para arrullarte! No creo que sea una buena idea."

Hiccup jugó sucio. "Me recuerda a mi madre. Creo… Bueno, por lo que mi papá me ha contado, mi mamá solía cantarme de esta forma. No ibas tan mal, Snotlout… Tu voz es agradable."

Una pausa. Otro suspiro, ahora pesado con resignación.

"De acuerdo. Sólo por un poco más. Estoy seguro que no tardan en rescatarnos…"

Hiccup sonrió. A pesar de sus promesas de lo contrario, justo en el segundo verso, el jinete no peleó contra el deseo de su cuerpo de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el dulce arrullo. Tal vez, recuerdos primitivos en su mente si estaban sintiendo eco. Quizás, Hiccup simplemente estaba demasiado exhausto…

De lo que Hiccup sí estuvo seguro, es que confiaba en Snotlout lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

 **[+]+[+]**

 _2._

 **[+]+[+]**

Fishlegs tuvo la desdicha de compartir cama con una enfermiza Ruffnut al par de meses estar juntos.

Fue dentro de tal escenario que ambos descubrieron que Snotlout podía ser un cuidador bastante capaz.

"No me toques." Ruffnut lloriqueó, cubierta en mantas.

"Sólo quiero darte un masaje con esta pomada especial que hizo Gothi. ¡Vamos, quítate de encima esta montaña de cobijas!"

"¡Noooooo!"

Fishlegs destapó su rostro de la esponja húmeda que Snotlout le había colocado para pelear contra la fiebre. "¡Shhhh! Me duele la cabeza."

"¡Ustedes dos imposibles!" Snotlout explotó en estilo típico. "No me dejan darles medicina, pero cuando me voy a hacer otras cosas, están lloriqueando para que regrese. ¿Para qué me quieren, sino me permiten que los ayude?"

"No queremos enfermarte, tonto." Fishlegs suspiró, algo mareado. Él sería el primero en aceptar que extrañaba a Snotlout cuando el vikingo no estaba. Últimamente, se habían acostumbrado a siempre estar los tres juntos y en sincronía. Si alguna pieza faltaba, Fishlegs no encontraba su eje. Había algo muy sólido en la forma en la que Snotlout te cuidaba, que te podía reconfortar mejor que cualquier sopa maternal.

A Ruffnut no le era tan fácil admitir todo esto, claro. Para eso estaba Fishlegs.

"Eres de los pocos que no ha caído enfermo en la temporada de resfriados, Snotlout. De nada serviría contagiarte cuando eres tú el que está siendo nuestro enfermero."

Snotlout rodó sus ojos. Cuando se cayó la esponja de Ingerman al piso, éste lo recogió y lo volvió a colocar suavemente en la frente de su compañero. "No me siento como un verdadero enfermero en estos momentos. Son los peores pacientes de Berk." Cuando Ruffnut tuvo un ataque de vómito, Snotlout se apresuró a auxiliarla con un balde, sosteniendo sus colitas para no ensuciarla.

Fishlegs sonrió para sí. "Con estar aquí, ayudas. Créenos."

Snotlout recostó a la chica en la cama. Ruffnut raramente era de gestos tiernos, incluso entre las sábanas, pero fue evidencia de que tan mal se sentía, cuando jaló una de las manos de Snotlout entre las suyas. "Cántanos algo, Snotty."

Ah. Que excelente idea. "¡Sí! Eso siempre…" Un bostezo interrumpió a Fishlegs en plena petición. "…ayuda."

El ánimo de Jorgenson se levantó notablemente. "Está bien. ¿Cuál canción quieren?"

Y así comenzó la canción de un Yak bebé.

 **[+]+[+]**

 _3._

 **[+]+[+]**

Oficialmente, había sido Hookfang el primero en escuchar a Snotlout cantar. Desde su primer día como dragó y jinete, no había noche donde Snotlout no le arrullara por las noches.

El Nightmare siempre se sentiría como el mayor privilegiado, al respecto.

 **[+]+[+]**

 _4._

 **[+]+[+]**

Nadie lo sabía, pero Snotlout le había cantado a Astrid cuando la chica había caído enferma de la plaga.

Odiando sentirse tan inútil, Jorgenson se había acercado a la cama a paso tímido. No había planeado por ello, pero al escuchar los gemidos de malestar de Astrid, Snotlout había querido bloquea su dolor con algo más relajante.

En la actualidad, Snotlout no podía recordar qué había cantado, exactamente. Pero aquel momento secreto, siempre estaría guardado en su memoria. Nunca había estado más cerca de Astrid, como en aquel día. No la había tocado. No le había hablado. Simplemente, le había tarareado una melodía para ayudarla a dormir mejor, sintiendo que mantener la distancia siempre sería la mejor forma de lidiar con Astrid.

Así se admiraba a Hofferson. De lejos.

Todo lo contrario a Hiccup, quien vivía para romper distancias.

Ciertamente, en aquel momento, Snotlout no había podido imaginarse abrazar a Astrid de la misma forma que había abrazado a Hiccup para protegerlo del frío. Estar cerca de Hiccup siempre era _natural_ , cuando con Astrid significaría anomalía.

Percatarse de aquella revelación, había dejado a Snotlout confundido.

Puesto que, ¿cómo entonces podría funcionar algo romántico entre Hiccup y Astrid, si eran tan opuestos?

En sus entrañas, había dudado si esos dos eran los correctos, uno para el otro.

 **[+]+[+]**

 _5._

 **[+]+[+]**

"Le gusta que le canten."

Dagur giró su rostro en la dirección por la que Snotlout se había introducido a la cabina de la nave.

"¿Quién te dejó entrar? Es una recamara privada." Sin embargo, el regaño no expresó mucho del disgusto que Dagur pretendió sentir.

Snotlout apuntó hacia la figura postrada en cama. "A Fishlegs le gusta que le canten. Ayuda a sacarlo de las fiebres. Le ayuda a mostrarle el camino de regreso con nosotros."

Dagur alzó una ceja. "¿Y tú… cómo lo sabes?"

Snotlout tragó saliva. No le agradó el filo de posesividad asomándose por la mirada del Berserker. "Digamos que nos ha tocado cuidarnos unos de otros. Aprendes trucos útiles."

Dagur guardó silencio por un momento, procesando. Su posición enfrente de la cama destacaba la obsesiva necesidad del Berserker por vigilar cada movimiento de Fishlegs en su estado febril.

Snotlout no entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con ese par de raros últimamente. Sabía que había una cuenta sin saldar de parte de Dagur, al haber sido salvado por Fishlegs en un encuentro con Romanos, pero este nivel de preocupación que Dagur estaba manifestando…

Quizás tenía algo que ver con Heather. Si podría haber algo en común entre Fishlegs y Dagur, sería Heather.

"Bah." Finalmente, Dagur se levantó de la banca. "Yo no canto." Con eso, el vikingo empujó a Snotlout para quitarlo de su camino. Salió del camarote a paso fuerte, tirando objetos escandalosamente con su colérica huida.

Snotlout suspiró. Volteó a ver a Fishlegs, ahora maullando con posibles pesadillas.

Bueno, pues.

Sin embargo, cuando Snotlout estaba en su segunda canción, Fishlegs no mostró sentirse tranquilizado. Sus gemidos empeoraron. Sus revolcones en la cama crecieron en desesperación, no con deseos de estirarse después de una rica siesta. Fue decepcionante percatarse que los encantos de Snotlout ya habían perdido su efecto…

Dagur escogió ese momento para regresar.

"No canto." El loco respingó mientras se acercaba a la cama, hablándole más bien a Fishlegs, que al mismo Snot. "No canto, no escribo poesía, y no me interesa tener correspondencias cursis de larga distancia. No te tomaré de tu estúpida mano como doncella, Chicken-Legs." Al tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, Snotlout observó como Dagur cargaba un frasco con ungüento. "Honestamente, todas esas cosas son inútiles y ridículas."

"Habla por ti." Snotlout se cruzó de brazos. "No todos somos unos constipados emocionales como usted, Señor Demente."

"¡Ja, constipados emocionales! ¡Eres gracioso!" Como era de esperarse, el cambio de ánimo en Dagur subió y bajó como un vuelo de dragón. Si en un minuto Dagur carcajeó ante lo dicho, un parpadeo después, la loca seriedad del Berserker regresó. El vikingo prosiguió a colocar ungüento en el rostro de Fishlegs con sus dedos. "Lo que puedo hacer por ti, sin embargo, es ayudarte a curarte."

Oh.

Snotlout se sintió como un invasor. Especialmente, cuando Fishlegs pareció reaccionar a la voz de Dagur, aun en inconsciencia. Ingerman, el maldito traidor, manifestó instantánea serenidad.

Para cuando Snotlout pausó en la puerta de la cabina, creyó entonces _comprender_ lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **[+]**

 _\+ 1._

 **[+]**

Para conquistar a Tuffnut, Snotlout tuvo que, literalmente, hacer el ridículo frente a todo Berk.

El Festival de Freyja fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Sotlout, ebrio en hidromiel y apoyado por otro _igualmente_ ebrio Hiccup, se subiera a una de las mesas del Great Hall.

"¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, digo!"

Astrid estaba echándoles porras, sabiendo lo que Snotlout se proponía. Ruffnut jalaba a su hermano del buffet para aventarlo frente a la mesa en la que Snotlout lo esperaba.

"¡Silencioooo!" Hiccup ordenó, sacudiendo sus manos para llamar la atención de los invitados. "¡Esto es import— _hip_ —importante! ¡Snotlout Jorgenson me ha pedido permiso para recurrir a las viejas—em—sí, viejas tradiciones vikingas de cortejo!"

"Sí, sí, gracias. ¡A un lado!" Snotlout empujó a su líder del ojo del huracán. Carraspeó su garganta escandalosamente. "Tuffnut Thorston. Te lo advierto: hago esto porque no me dejaste otra opción. Eres endemoniadamente ciego a los besitos que intento mandarte en el aire. Las flores que te obsequié te causaron alergia. ¡Y cuando intento compartir mi comida contigo, crees que te quiero envenenar!"

Tuffnut se cruzó de brazos. "O tal vez, sólo quería que te esforzaras realmente, Jorgenson."

Ah. El pequeño demonio hijo de Loki. El mentón de Snotlout colgó brevemente. Luego, sonrió ante el reto. Abrió su boca…

"Langt… Ejem… ¡Langt er síðan sá ég haaaaann!"

…comenzó con la serenata.

"¡Allt sem prýða má einn mann!" Muchos reconocieron la lírica del antiguo himno romántico. Hiccup se acurrucó a Toothless en el piso, sus labios siguiendo las mismas palabras que Snotlout se encontraba cantando desafinadamente. "¡Mest af lýðum bar hann!"

Hubo unos cuantos sonidos empalagosos de los espectadores con la última línea. Tuffnut no podía esconder su sonrojo, aunque el vikingo no mostró ser derretido como Snotlout lo deseaba.

¡Jum! Snotlout se bajó de la mesa. Caminó hacia Tuff y lo jaló de la cintura, aprisionando sus cuerpos juntos. Cuando Snotlout volvió a cantar, lo hizo directo en la carta del mellizo.

"Augun mín og Augun þín… Ó þá fögru steina." Ciertamente, los ojos de Tuffnut no tenían igual. Su tonalidad grisácea era única. Snotlout tomó el mentón de Tuffnut, bajándolo lentamente a su nivel. "Mitt var þitt… og þitt var mitt…"

"Oh, ya bésalo, ¿quieres?" Ruffnut renegó. Antes de que Snotlout tuviera oportunidad de continuar, la chica empujó a su hermano para hacer realidad sus propios deseos. No fue el beso que Snotlout había querido en un principio, pero aceptó lo que Freyja le mandó. Saboreó el hidromiel en ambas bocas. Sintió el cuerpo de Tuff estremecerse cuando sus lenguas se conocieron…

Snotlout separó sus labios por un mínimo pequeñísimo instante. "…þú veist hvað ég meina."

"Vaya, que sí lo sé." Tuffnut gruñó. Por fin, la resistencia en el Thorston se desvaneció. Sus brazos rodearon a Snotlout, y el mundo tuvo sentido para ambos. Cuando se besaron de nuevo, Snotlout estuvo seguro…

De ahora en adelante, sus canciones serían dedicadas sólo a una persona.

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin.**

 **(En serio, tengo Munr que continuar xD).**

 **[+]+[+]**


End file.
